


Black & Gold

by LesathAlNiyat



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Saint Seiya
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Eventual Romance, Gold Saints - Freeform, M/M, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesathAlNiyat/pseuds/LesathAlNiyat
Summary: El viaje al Continente Oscuro terminó con el hundimiento del barco Ballena Negra. Chrollo Lucilfer apenas logra sobrevivir al naufragio, pero está gravemente herido, usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedan tratará de llegar al Santuario un mítico lugar posee una fuente capaz de sanar cualquier herida y sus habitantes son legendarios usuarios nen.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer / Scorpio Milo
Kudos: 4





	1. A la deriva

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: ES YAOI (o en algún punto de la trama lo será) y el contenido es para mayores de 18 años
> 
> Nota del autor: Saint Seiya y Hunter x Hunter son mis animes favoritos, y esta historia es mi gusto culposo por ver a ambos universos convivir y sobre todo ver a Milo y Chrollo juntos (es que son perfectos juntos). 
> 
> La historia se desarrolla en el mundo de Hunter X Hunter, por lo que es necesario conocer la historia. Además me encanta su sistema de poder desde que lo entendí pase días imaginando qué tipo de usuario Nen serían los Caballeros Dorados.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Ballena Negra se ha hundido, Chrollo atrapado en una terrible tormenta recuerda su vida.

**I. A la deriva**

**POV Chrollo Lucilfer**

La furia del mar arremete sin piedad una y otra vez sobre mí maltrecho cuerpo, el cual parece rendirse ante las coléricas olas que anhelan la sangre de todos los pecadores cuya soberbia y ambición provocaron al dios de los mares, ocasionando el naufragio de la Ballena Negra.

En medio de esta infernal noche de tormenta he comenzado a desfallecer, pues el ardor punzante de la sal sobre la profunda herida en el abdomen, cortesía de Hisoka; así como el dolor de los huesos, producto de las congeladas aguas del océano, han desaparecido. Y lo único que mis ojos pueden ver es la sombra de la bella Dama Negra que durante veintisiete años ha estado esperando por mi.

—¡Chrollo!— escucho que gritan varias voces a lo lejos, pero el sonido es opacado por el ruido de las olas chocando. Busco a mi alrededor alguna señal de Machi, Phinks o Feitan, con la esperanza de que ellos hayan escapado de la fuerte explosión. Pero no hay nada más que la inmensidad del agua.

—¡Chrollo!— me llaman nuevamente, y esta vez soy capaz de identificar la voz de Pakunoda. 

"¡No, eso es imposible! ella lleva más de un año muerta" pienso. 

—Jefe— claman Uvogin y Shalnark, es como si las almas de mis arañas caídas me estuvieran guiando hacía mi fatal destino.

Me dejo arrastrar por la colérica marea e incluso retiro el nen concentrado en la herida de mi estómago, que evitaba desangrarme. Nunca le he temido a la muerte, desde mi primer aliento he tenido un pie en la tumba, pues cualquier persona proveniente de Ciudad Meteoro está condenada a perecer entre la basura y que sus restos ser carcomidos por la rapiña del lugar. 

El día que nací fuí abandonado por mi madre en el tiradero a las afueras de Ciudad Meteoro; es común este tipo de barbaries entre las jóvenes prostitutas que abundan ahí. Por casualidad fuí encontrado, más muerto que vivo, por uno de los _Inquisidores(1),_ quien siguiendo la ley de "aceptar todo lo que es desechado" me llevó con él al orfanato local, donde me criaron junto a otros niños sin hogar; y, para sorpresa de todos, sobreviví a la desnutrición, las enfermedades y las golpizas que a diario cobraban la vida de uno o dos infantes. 

A los siete años fuí capaz de valerme por mí propia cuenta, así que escapé. Aprendí que, en medio de una sociedad carroñera, lo más importante es adaptarse a las circunstancias para no morir. Gracias a mi fuerza, velocidad y astucia aprendí a robar para poder comer, a engañar a quienes trataron aprovecharse de mí y con el paso del tiempo a asesinar a todos los que trataron de lastimarme y someterme. 

A los pocas semanas de mi nueva libertad apareció una niña, de cabello rosa y cara de pocos amigos, en mi hogar, un conjunto de cajas y maderas apiladas al fondo de un callejón. La pequeña molestia comenzó a seguirme por todos lados; si bien era un fastidio tenerla como sombra, resultó ser una excelente distracción que me permitía robar con mayor facilidad, además de poseer una intuición que me evitó caer en muchos problemas. 

— ¡Hoy comeremos bien niña! — celebré una tarde, que obtuvimos el doble de pan y un gran pedazo de carne, mientras íbamos de regreso a nuestra casa.

— Machi — dijo con su voz seria —. Mi nombre es Machi, no ' _niña'._

— Da lo mismo — contesté.

— ¿Tú cómo te llamas _'niño'_? — preguntó.

Su cuestionamiento me hizo darme cuenta que "no era nadie", yo no tenía un nombre. Donde pasé los primeros años de mi vida los adultos jamás se molestaron en ponerme uno, era más fácil llamarnos a todos niño o niña; además es más sencillo enterrar a un desconocido que a alguien con quien tienes un vínculo.

— Y bien 'niño' ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — volvió a preguntar

— No lo necesito — respondí tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

— Ya encontraremos uno — fue todo lo que dijo.

Por dos años seguimos con pequeños robos, principalmente de comida pero si algo más llamaba nuestra atención lo tomábamos. En lo personal comencé a hurtar libros, me gustaba ver las imágenes que traían algunos de ellos y, gracias a que una de las mujeres del orfanato tuvo la atención de enseñarme algunas letras, aprendí a leer y escribir.

Los libros me ayudaron a conocer miles de historias, entre ellas dos llamaron mi atención de forma particular: la de Chronos, dios del tiempo quien junto con Ananké, diosa de lo inevitable, crearon el universo; y la de Lucifer, el ángel cuya soberbia le hizo rebelarse ante Dios. De una forma me sentí identificado con ellos, el primero porque a pesar de su omnipotencia fue olvidado; y el segundo porque, al igual que él, caí de la gracia de quién me dió la vida condenandome a vivir en el infierno.

— ¿Qué te parece Chronos Lucifer? — le pregunté a Machi quien aún no se rendía en la búsqueda de mi nombre.

— Suena estúpido y pretencioso — dijo sin el menor tacto. — Como tú, pero no rima. Es una pena que no te quieras llamar Rhynchophorus Ferrugineus.

— No porque me guste el rojo y el negro, significa que me voy a llamar como un escarabajo — comenté.

— ¡Aburrido! pero ya que no te gusto mi opción. Chronos Lucifer puede mejorar.

— ¿Cómo?

— No sé, se supone que tú eres el listo — dijo con ironía.

Comencé a pensar. Y trás varias modificaciones acordamos que la mejor opción era Chrollo Lucilfer.

* * *

A los once años, un día Machi desapareció. La busqué por todos lados, pero ella era casi tan buena como yo al ocultarse, por lo que no logré encontrarla. Visité los lugares donde solíamos escondernos tras realizar un robo, y la parte más alta del tiradero, que tenía una vista espectacular del desierto que rodeaba Ciudad Meteoro; pero no había señal de ella. Al cuarto día comencé a pensar que una de las bandas que amenazó con matarnos, por robar en su territorio, le hubieran hecho algo; así que decidí espiarlos. Si bien descubrí que eran aún más idiotas de lo aparentaba, no había rastro de Machi. Sé cómo es la vida aquí, incluso yo había matado a uno que otro incauto con mis propias manos, por lo que me sorprendió darme cuenta que le había tomado cariño.

Estaba acostumbrándome a mi nueva soledad cuando Machi regresó una semana después; al verla quise cuestionarla por su ausencia, pero la chica rubia que la acompañaba alertó todas mis defensas. A pesar de ser un par años mayor, y en apariencia no tan fuerte, era amenazante.

— Así que, él es tu amigo Chrollo — dijo mientras me veía con atención.

— ¿Quién eres? — cuestioné.

— Mi nombre es Pakunoda — contestó. — Y tu amiga estuvo conmigo estos días. Así que no tienes porque ser tan hostil.

— No entiendo, ¿qué hacía Machi contigo?

— Paku me vio pelear contra un grupo de matones que esperaban liquidarme como prometieron — intervino mi amiga. — Ella me ayudó cuando casi me acorralan — habló con pena.

— Dejemos su bonito reencuentro para después — volvió a hablar Pakunoda. — Chrollo Lucilfer, te teníamos en la mira desde hace tiempo por tu inteligente y fortaleza — se detuvo al ver que le prestaba atención. — Un compañero y yo estamos buscando personas talentosas, y quedamos gratamente sorprendidos con ambos, ¿les gustaría unirse a nuestro grupo?

— ¿Qué los hace diferentes de todos las demás que nos han pedido lo mismo? — pregunté.

— A diferencia de esos ladrones y asesinos comunes, nosotros los podemos hacer más poderosos — comentó con calma — sé que te diste cuenta de que no soy una ladrona ordinaria, cuando entré a este refugio de inmediato te pusiste en guardia.

Estaba sorprendido de lo observadora que era.

— Sólo piénsalo — terminó de decir Pakunoda.

— ¿Qué dice tu instinto Machi? — pregunté.

— Tengo una buena corazonada con ella.

No necesitaba saber más, tomamos lo poco que teníamos y fuimos con Pakunoda. 

Durante meses ella y Franklin, el compañero de quién nos habló, se encargaron de entrenarnos para ser usuarios Nen. Con las nuevas habilidades que íbamos adquiriendo robar resultó ser un juego de niños. Incluso el Consejo de Ciudad Meteoro, comenzó a pedir nuestro servicio para realizar algunos atracos y asesinatos de pequeña escala. 

Entre las misiones que nos permitan abandonar la región solía obtener, para mi deleite, objetos de gran valor que brevemente saciaban el vacío que toda la vida he tenido. Pero no importaba qué tan costosa o hermosa era la pieza, la mayoría terminaban en el mercado negro cuando, después de admirarla un tiempo, dejaba de interesarme. Al ver que las cosas materiales no me satisfacían lo suficiente opté por hurtar algo que me hiciera poderoso, habilidades nen. Y gracias al Skill Hunter obtuve diversos y únicos hatsu que me hacían invencible.

Con el paso de los años el grupo se hizo más grande, los primeros en llegar fueron Nobunaga y Uvogin, dos intensificadores cuya fuerza bruta y camaradería los hacía la defensa perfecta. A los quince conocí a Feitan, un jóven que a pesar de su pequeña estatura era el asesino más veloz y eficaz que había conocido, además de tener un gusto particular por la tortura. 

Los siete rápidamente nos volvimos la brigada de ejecución secreta de Ciudad Meteoro, realizamos las misiones más peligrosas o que otras cuadrillas rechazaban por su complejidad; ganando así el apodo de “Los Fantasmas de Ciudad Meteoro”, gracias a nuestra eficacia de nuestro trabajo. 

Tras un par de años de ser _ejecutores_ (2) El Consejo comenzó a tener miedo de que por nuestra fuerza en un futuro no lograra tenernos bajo control, así que antes de ser una amenaza mandó a varios grupos de asesinos a exterminarnos. Cuándo nos emboscaron, entendimos la traición que sufrimos y, llenos de ira, masacramos a los pobres ingenuos que esperaban convertirse en los nuevos perros del Consejo.

Con "el puñal clavado en la espalda" decidí hacer una visita a los hombres del Consejo, junto a Pakunoda y Feitan, para pedir que nos dejaran en paz. Entre los tres entregamos las cabezas de los sicarios que habían enviado, con la advertencia de que si volvían a molestarnos serían sus cuellos los cercenados la próxima vez. Por suerte el Concejo aceptó nuestra demanda, aunque puso dos condiciones: la primera es que debíamos abandonar la ciudad y la segunda es que, en caso de ser necesario, iremos en ayuda de la metrópoli sin cuestionamiento y ellos pagarían por el trabajo.

Esa misma tarde todos nos reunimos a las afueras del tiradero para explicar la situación.

—Desde hoy, ya no somos parte de esta ciudad —hablé. — Y antes de que cada uno tome su propio camino me gustaría proponerles algo.

Ví el asombro en su rostro, así que continúe. — Durante años hemos trabajado juntos y, aunque nos pese el ego, debemos admitir que unidos somos más fuerte — los vi a todos. — Yo no puedo obligarlos a quedarse en el grupo, cada uno de ustedes es libre de hacer lo que quiera. Pero me gustaría que consideren que si logramos imponernos ante esta ciudad sin ley, imaginen lo que lograremos allá afuera.

— A ver si entiendo. ¿Quieres qué seamos una mafia? — cuestionó Nobunaga.

— No, una mafia implica seguir ciertas leyes y trabajar con hombres inútiles de forma directa — intervino Pakunoda. 

— Seguiremos robando todo, como hasta ahora, sólo que el mundo será nuestro territorio — dije. — Trabajaremos para el mejor postor y negociaremos con el mercado negro. Y si alguien se interponer en nuestro camino lo eliminamos.

— Yo le entro a eso — gritó Uvogin.

Todos los demás dijeron que sí.

— Seremos la Brigada Fantasma — sugirió Pakunoda.

— Y nuestro símbolo será la Araña — agregué — pues así como el lazo que tenemos con esta ciudad es 'más ligero como agua pero más denso que la sangre'. El vínculo con nuestros camaradas será tan fino y fuerte como la red de una araña.

Por decisión unánime, me nombraron líder de grupo. Y yo acepte ser la cabeza de la Araña con la condición de que mi vida jamás sería una prioridad, ellos como mis brazos y piernas, seguirán mis órdenes sin dudar. Y si en algún momento la vida de una pata es más importante que la cabeza moriría sin pensarlo; pues nuestro único fin es la supervivencia de la Brigada Fantasma.

Al dejar Ciudad Meteoro ordené dispersarse, en primer lugar porque era más seguro viajar de forma individual o en parejas; y en segundo porque su misión era encontrar a otros seis individuos para ser parte la Brigada.

— ¡En serio Chrollo! solo tú retorcida mente es capaz de compararnos Jesús y sus doce apóstoles — me acusó Pakunoda una vez que nos separamos del grupo rumbo a Luxottecia.

— Yo lo llamó poético — contesté sin importancia. — Si quieres puedes averiguar la verdad, sabes que no puedo ocultarte nada.

— No vale la pena usar mi hatsu para algo tan vanal — dijo con ironía. — Machi tiene razón al decir que para algunas cosas eres un idiota predecible. 

— Ella me conoce bien — contesté. 

— Y ¿cuál es el plan _Jefe? —_ habló con tono de burla.

— Dime Chrollo, no me siento cómodo con el _Jefe._

— Admite que fue un gesto lindo de Uvo y Nobu. Significa que a pesar de ser más joven que la mayoría, te ganaste nuestro respeto.

Siempre fue fácil ser sincero con Pakunoda, a pesar de su habilidad de leer la mente, con ella me sentía en completa confianza, así que le pedí que fuera mi mano derecha. Me apoyó en la recopilación de información y la planeación de varios robos. Ella era irremplazable.

Con los años conocimos a algunas personas que por su fuerza, habilidad especial y, sobre todo, su afinidad a nuestra causa se volvieron miembros de la Brigada Fantasma. Varios de ellos murieron a manos de algunos cazadores o miembros de la mafia, con lo que tuvimos algunos roces; sin embargo, hubo otros como Phinks, Shalnark, Bonolenov y Kortopi que lograron convertirse en miembros importantes de nuestro grupo. 

Juntos realizamos toda clase de crímenes, las Diez Familias de la mafia nos contrataron para hacer su trabajo sucio de forma anónima y así no romper el débil e hipócrita acuerdo que tenían entre ellos. Pero el acto que nos llevó a la cúspide del bajo mundo, colocándonos como criminales Clase S, he hizo que todo el mundo nos temiera, fue el ataque al Clan Kurta hace seis años. 

Admito que ese trabajo fue un simple capricho mío, desde niño tuve una fuerte fascinación por el rojo. Se me hacía increíble como un color podía producir sentimientos tan contradictorios, desde una intensa pasión hasta una profunda ira. Muchos de los objetos que robé se caracterizaban por tener esa tonalidad, pero ninguno tenía el brillo que imaginaba. Y según los mitos los ojos de la tribu Kurta resplandecían con el rojo verdadero.

Fue todo un reto conseguir la ubicación exacta del la villa donde habitaban, pero gracias a Shalnark que capturó a una mujer que presumía de conocer el paradero del clan fue sumamente fácil para Pakunoda obtener la información exacta. 

Los trece miembros de la Araña acudimos a la misión. Entre todos peleamos contra la tribu guerrera, eran fuertes y los luchadores más jóvenes fueron difíciles de someter, pero tras unas horas de una cruel batalla acabamos con todos. El único problema fue controlar a Uvogin y Phinks para que no aplastaran la cabeza de ninguno Kurta, ya que era primordial mantener intacta esa parte de los cadáveres. En lo particular estaba fascinado por la belleza de los ojos que aún después de muertos no dejaron su coloración roja e incluso ese color hacía resaltar su mirada llena de furia y miedo. Pero un cuerpo llamó mi atención en especial, se trataba de una mujer de mediana edad, cuyo cabello rubio hacía de sus ojos escarlata una imagen casi perfecta, de no ser por expresión de alivio en su rostro inerte.

Tardamos casi toda la noche en recuperar los treinta y seis pares de ojos para conservarlos en frascos llenos de formol, teníamos que ser cuidadosos pues sabía que cualquier daño devaluaría su precio en el mercado negro, una vez que me cansara de verlos.

— Es un poco perturbador ¿no te parece? — preguntó Pakunoda desde la puerta de mi gabinete, donde guardo mis libros y algunas piezas de arte que decidí conservar, mientras veía como colocaba en una repisa el único par que no pensaba vender.

— No, es sublime — contesté. — Sólo aprecia la belleza del brillo que despiden, es como si el alma aún estuvieran gritando y clamando por venganza.

— Eso es un más espantoso — dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado. — ¿No te preocupa que la Asociación de Cazadores venga a buscarnos?

— No, esos hombres son aún más egoístas que nosotros y no ven más allá de su propio beneficio — contesté. — Además, debe de haber menos de cinco cazadores capaces de hacernos algo. Y dudo mucho que sean tan estúpidos para siquiera considerar el enfrentarnos.

— Como sea — respondió. — Por cierto, uno de los príncipes de Kakin se puso en contacto con Shal, al parecer está interesado en comprarnos algunos pares de ojos.

— No me agrada ese hombre, pero negocios son negocios — solté un suspiro — dile a Shalnark que convenga una reunión con el príncipe, e informa a Feitan que nos acompañará a la reunión. 

Y tal como predije no hubo repercusión de ese acto en particular, o no de forma inmediata.

Hace poco más de cuatro años conocí a Hisoka, el hombre cuya fuerza es sólo superada por su ingenio impredecible, y esa cualidad lo hizo de utilidad para algunas misiones dentro de la Brigada. Pero siempre estuve consciente de que la lealtad de Hisoka pendía de su constantes búsqueda de tener una batalla conmigo, ya que soy su objetivo principal; y admito que me resultó divertido tenerlo cerca, aunque no tanto como a él le gustaría. Además, de su deseo de "hacerme suyo", su sed de sangre ha provocado que surja recelo entre algunos miembros, como Machi y Feitan, quienes no paran de cuestionar su fidelidad a la Araña, ya que su sola presencia los inquieta. 

Lo que no entienden es que Hisoka es demasiado conveniente para nuestros fines, ya que fue gracias a él que tuve contacto con un Zoldyck, Illumi el mayor de los hermanos. Aún no me explico su extraña relación de amistad, ya que son diametralmente opuesto, aunque de sumo cuidado, pues ambos exudan muerte a cada paso que dan.

* * *

Cuando Shizuku reemplazó al miembro de la Araña que el padre de Illumi mató durante una misión, estuvimos listos para hacer nuestra segunda gran proeza, "el robo a la subasta anual de la mafia en la Ciudad de Yorkshin", durante meses, junto Pakunoda y Shalnark, investigamos todos los detalles del evento. Estaba seguro que este nuevo asalto nos colocaría como los reyes indiscutibles del bajo mundo, pues no sólo burlariamos a las pequeñas mafias y algunos cazadores, sino que atacariamos directamente el orgullo de las Diez Familias, que gobierna al mundo entre las sombras. Y para realizar el atraco necesitaba de toda la Brigada Fantasma.

El 31 de agosto nos reunimos en la Ciudad de Yorkshin para llevar a cabo el plan, no obstante hubo dos aspectos inesperados, el primero fueron las predicciones de Neón Nostrade que alertó a las Diez Familias de nuestras acciones; y el segundo fue la aparición del Bastardo de la Cadena, Kurapika el último sobreviviente Kurta, quien en busca de venganza por su clan logró mermar las fuerzas de la Araña.

El joven cazador no era un enemigo cualquiera pues logró matar a Uvogin, el miembro más fuerte de la Brigada, con facilidad. Así mismo logró capturarme mediante un plan ingenioso y con sus cadenas capaces de anular mi Nen. Cuando estuve bajo el interrogatorio/golpiza del Bastardo de la Cadena quedé fascinado con su imagen, Kurapika era perfecto con sus ojos escarlata brillando en todo su esplendor por el enojo y sed de sangre que no podía contener, aunado a su dorado cabello que lo hacían parecer una obra de arte, cuyo intelecto y poder sólo cincelaron con mayor pulcritud la pieza maestra que yo mismo esculpi y del cual quise apoderarme.

Desgraciadamente el Bastardo, con pleno conocimiento de la habilidad de Pakunoda, movió a la perfección las piezas del tablero para que mi mano derecha fuera la intermediaria en el cambio de rehenes, y así salvar la vida de los amigos del Kurta. 

La jugada era una táctica brillante, pues por un golpe de suerte escogió al miembro con mayor empatía hacía personas fuera de la Araña, pero confiaba en que la lealtad de Pakunoda hacía el grupo, y a mí, la llevaría a tomar la decisión correcta. Pero al observar lo fácil que accedió a todas las demandas de Kurapika, Pakunoda murió para mi. Estaba decepcionado porque ella sabía que la jugada correcta era aniquilar la amenaza para salvaguardar a la Brigada Fantasma, aún si eso significaba mi muerte. En cambio prefirió dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y traicionar a la Araña.

Cuando Hisoka apareció durante el intercambio, comprendí que él era aliado del Bastardo de la Cadena y como Judas me vendió a cambio de tener su ansiada pelea, pero no contó con que el Kurta sellara mi Nen. Y aunque en un principio me dió la espalda, pensé que si quería recuperar mi Nen y a mis Arañas no tenía más opciones que hacer uso de él. Así que lo contacté una vez que salí del Desierto de Goldo.

— Hisoka, necesitaré un último favor tuyo.

— Mmm… Yo no le hago favores a juguetes rotos, aunque seas el mismísimo ex-líder de la Brigada Fantasma — dijo con desinterés.

— Entonces ¿no te interesa, ayudarme a recuperar mi Nen?

— Mmm… te escucho Chrollo — habló revelando su curiosidad.

— Necesito ir al Este y en cuanto descubra la forma de deshacerme de esta cadena que pende de mi corazón, me pondré en contacto.

— ¿Qué obtengo si decidido ayudarte? Sabes que no me gusta hacer "favores" sin obtener algo a cambio.

— ¿Qué deseas? Sabes que no me gusta estar en deuda a nadie — respondí aunque tenía una clara idea de lo que me pediría.

— Mmm, eres completamente tentador Chrollo. Quiero que seas todo mío _Jefe_ — dijo sin esconder la excitación en su voz 

— De acuerdo — contesté. — En cuanto pueda usar plenamente mi Nen me pondré en contacto para acordar los detalles de la pelea.

Viajé al Este tal y como decía la predicción de Neón, y a pesar de mi limitante de Nen, no tuve problema para llegar una misteriosa isla, que no aparecía en ningún mapa. Ahí un musculoso hombre me impidió el paso, pero dijo algo sumamente interesante "Debes ser increíblemente fuerte si lograste llegar aquí, aún con tu talento no te puedo dejar pasar. Pero eres bienvenido a Greed Island por la puerta principal". Como prometí, hablé con Hisoka para que él se encargará de buscar al exorcista Nen, que podía asegurar se encontraba ahí. 

Por fortuna Hisoka encontró dentro de la isla a algunas de mis arañas, quienes por diversión habían robado una copia del videojuego Greed Island. Y tras dejarles varias pistas contactó con ellos para informarles del plan. 

Después de seis meses de espera, un día llegó Hisoka a mi escondite en Luxottecia, acompañado del exorcista llamado Abengane. 

— Tuviste suerte — habló el hombre. — El Nen que te aprisiona no es dañino. — Se detuvo al ver mi rostro de incredulidad — No me mal entiendas, la persona que te dejó sin Nen es increíblemente fuerte y está lleno de odio, pero su hatsu fue creado para detenerte.

— Y eso ¿En qué nos beneficia? — me dió curiosidad su respuesta.

— Cuando termine los rezos sacaré el Nen que te tiene prisionero, el cual formará una criatura con todo ese poder y, si no es letal, me encargaré de eliminar la maldición sin tener que ir a buscar a tu carcelero.

— Perfecto — sonreí.

Abengane realizó el ritual de exorcismo conjurando una repulsiva y gigantesca criatura, la cual trató de adherirse a mí, pero fue retenido por el exorcista que se interpuso entre el monstruo y yo; una vez sometió al esperpento, él conjuró un círculo de fuego que aprisionó a la bestia. Durante horas Abengane se dedicó a consumir al engendro dentro de las imponentes llamas hasta exterminarlo. 

— Me deshice de la bestia y el Nen que te tenía prisionero — dijo tratando de mantenerse en pie.

Al saber que no corría riesgo, invoqué el Skill Hunter. Sentir de nuevo el peso del libro sobre la palma de mi mano fue sublime. Jamás pensé que extrañaría tanto tener uso completo de mi poder.

— Te lo agradezco, en un momento pagaré la cantidad acordada — tomé el celular y marqué al número de Shalnark.

— Jefe — se escuchó al otro lado de la línea telefónica su alegre voz.

— Sí — contesté. — Podrías hacer la transferencia a la cuenta del señor Abengane.

— En seguida Jefe, y — guardó silencio — es bueno que esté de vuelta.

— Gracias — contesté — Por favor, avisa a los miembros de la Brigada Fantasma que en breve me pondré en contacto con ustedes.

Cuando colgué varias cartas volaron dentro de la habitación, las cuales logré esquivar con facilidad, pero el exorcista no contó con la misma suerte ya que cayó muerto por el ataque sorpresivo de Hisoka.

— Sigues siendo tan hábil como siempre Chrollo — dijo Hisoka.

— Debiste avisarme que lo ibas a matar antes de hacer la transacción.

— Chrollo recuperar esa cantidad de dinero es un juego de niños para ti, incluso el inútil de Shalnark lo pude hacer en un minuto.

Reí. — Es cierto, pero no me gusta perder el tiempo con algo que se puede evitar.

— Siempre tan metódico — habló con sarcasmo. — Te daré unos días de descanso, así que reúnete con tus preciadas Arañas, pero más te vale que no pase de tres meses para que tú me busques para nuestra pelea.

— ¿Qué pasará si no lo hago? — pregunté.

— Yo mismo te cazaré — respondió con la esperanza de que esa fuera mi decisión. — Pero no eres tan ruin como para romper tu palabra. Así que escoge el lugar dónde quieras morir Chrollo.

— Cuanta bondad — dije con sarcasmo.

— Tú eres la joya principal de mi corona, mereces un trato especial. — dijo mientras se daba la vuelta — Te veo luego.

Cuando me reuní con la Brigada, Shalnark me informó que Pakunoda había muerto al revelarles a todos lo que había sucedido en el encuentro con el Bastardo de la Cadena, así mismo noté al nuevo integrante Kalluto, el hijo menor de los Zoldyck, quien resultó ser una sorpresiva pero excelente adhesión a la Araña.

Sabía que aceptar el desafío de Hisoka era sumamente arriesgado por lo que dediqué un par de días en planificar mi próxima pelea. Tenía que cuidar cada detalle, pues Hisoka es increíblemente inteligente y un pequeños descuido podía ser fatal. Nuestro encuentro sería en el Coliseo del Cielo; ya que necesitaba de un espacio confinado y con una gran multitud de personas para poder ejecutar a la perfección mi plan.

La batalla fue compleja y, tal cual predije, Hisoka fue difícil de engañar; aunque me duela admitirlo, en muchas ocasiones estuve a punto de caer en sus manos. Pero a pesar de lo intimidante e impredecible de mi contrincante conocía su debilidad, la cual radica en su confianza y orgullo extremo que lo hacían actuar de forma imprudente y arriesgada cuando la batalla se convertía en el reto que él estaba buscando, así que explote al máximo ese conocimiento, y como dispuse esos dos factores jugaron en su contra en durante el encuentro. Y al observar su cadáver mutilado, y con un tono azul a causa de la asfixia, no pude evitar sonreír.

Admito que sentí cierta pena por Hisoka ya que, a pesar de todo, somos parecidos. Durante años él busco enfrentarse a personas poderosas para ser reconocido como el hombre más fuerte del mundo, el mata por placer sí, pero también lo hace por vanidad, para probarle al mundo que no existe nadie más poderoso que él. En cambio yo durante años he creado un legado mediante la Brigada Fantasma que demostrará al mundo mi existencia.

Y sin la molestia de Hisoka sobre mi cabeza, comencé a llevar a cabo el siguiente plan “el robo a la familia Real de Kakin” para lo cual sólo necesitaba, junto a la Brigada, infiltrarnos a la Ballena Negra donde el rey y los príncipes realizarán un viaje al Continente Oscuro. Di a Shalnark la orden de reunir a todos los miembros de la Araña en el puerto del Imperio Kakin donde zarparía el barco. 

De camino, Machi me informó cómo Hisoka le pagó por adelantado reparar su cuerpo al morir, y éste revivió cuando su maltrecho cadáver entró en contacto con el Nen de Machi, y que, tras amenazarla, había asesinado a Shalnark y Kortopi, no sin antes jurar que iba a acabar con toda la Brigada Fantasma. 

La noticia fue como un balde de agua fría sobre mi. “Soy un grandísimo idiota” pensé al darme cuenta que Hisoka seguramente, en su desesperación, planeó algo para no morir, que si bien era un arma de doble filo, la suerte jugó a su favor; y al tomar la vida de dos de mis arañas nos estaba declarando la guerra. Acepté el nuevo desafío, pues ninguno de los dos bandos iba a descansar hasta llegar a las últimas consecuencias.

Admito que por primera vez en la vida sentí como la sangre dentro de mí comenzó a hervir y no estaría satisfecho hasta tener la cabeza de ese infeliz en una de mis manos.

Al llegar al Imperio de Kakin me tomó por sorpresa encontrarme con Illumi Zoldyck, quien se encontraba esperándome ahí. 

— Si no quieres morir Illumi, te aconsejo que apartes. Contra ti y tu familia no tengo ningún problema — amenacé ya que esto no era una coincidencia. 

— Chrollo, vengo en son de paz — dijo Illumi.

— ¿Por qué debería creerte? — respondí con incredulidad, pues sabía que entre él y Hisoka había algo más que su, de por sí, extraña amistad.

— Vengo a ayudarte a cazar a Hisoka — contestó con su estoico rostro.

— Repito, ¿por qué debería creerte? — advertí.

— Porque Hisoka me contrató para asesinarlo — habló con calma — Y no recibiré ni un _jenni_ hasta matarlo. 

Eso era interesante, aunque seguía sin fiarme de él.

— ¿Y qué propones hacer? — realmente me daba curiosidad lo que fuera a decir.

— Una alianza, yo te digo todo lo que sé, e incluso me unire a la Brigada Fantasma, para que veas que mi lealtad a tu causa es verdadera. A cambio quiero que al terminar Kalluto regrese conmigo a casa.

— Sabes que tu hermano se unió a nosotros por su propia voluntad, yo no puedo obligarlo a irse — noté una pequeña molestia al escuchar mis palabras. — Pero si _eres capaz de convencerlo y llevartelo por su propia voluntad,_ te aseguro que lo dejaré ir y no haré preguntas de los métodos que utilices. 

— Es justo — contestó — Chrollo Lucilfer tenemos un trato.

Dentro de la Ballena Negra tuvimos una breve reunión donde les pedí a todas mis arañas que “quería la cabeza de Hisoka”, varios de ellos tenían la misma necesidad de vengar las muertes de Shalnark y Kortopi y estaba seguro que no descansarían hasta complacer mi deseo.

Nos dividimos para poder abarcar una mayor diversas áreas de búsqueda dentro del barco, conmigo se quedaron Shizuku y Bonolenov, quienes al saber que sus habilidades Nen no serían de gran ayuda para eliminar a Hisoka, actuarían como mi respaldo en caso de una emboscada. Aprovechamos el tumulto que causaba la guerra de sucesión entre los príncipes herederos para poder movernos con libertad dentro del navío y enmascarar nuestros pasos.

Durante días no hubo novedades en nuestra misión; incluso mi grupo, que daba un recorrido por la zona superior de la nave, encontramos por casualidad otra posible amenaza rondando por los pasillo del barco, Kurapika quien estaba trabajando como el guardaespaldas de uno de los príncipes de Kakin. Por seguridad, opté por mantenernos alejados de él aunque pedí a Kalluto que lo vigilara, ya que había una pequeña posibilidad que Hisoka le consiguiera su ayuda.

Cuando la guerra de sucesión cobró la vida de once de los príncipes, se desató el caos dentro del barco, ya que la princesa Camilla despertó a su bestia Nen y comenzó un ataque sin piedad contra el Príncipe Tserriednich y su guardia, pues ella estaba dispuesta a terminar con su mayor enemigo antes de deshacerse de la infanta Woble. La pelea se tornó peligrosa cuando las bestias, de ambos sucesores, comenzaron a destruir el área superior de la embarcación.

Toda la tripulación comenzó a escapar a los niveles inferiores del barco. Y aprovechando el disturbio me dirigí junto a Shizuku y Bonolenov a los escombros de las habitaciones reales para tratar de conseguir la mayor cantidad de tesoros. Por fortuna encontré entre muchas obras de arte seis pares de ojos Kurta. 

Tras conseguir mi botín me puse en contacto con Feitan para reagruparnos, debíamos estar listos en caso de tener que abandonar la nave. Nos dirigíamos al punto de reunión cuando una serie de explosiones, causadas por diferentes emanaciones de Nen provenientes de algunos guardaespaldas y cazadores que trataban con desesperación detener la catástrofe, nos distrajo brevemente, en especial a Shizuku que fue alcanzada por una serie de agujas que la controlaron para obligarla a matar a Bonolenov, quien en medio de la confusión no fue capaz de defenderse. 

— No es personal Chrollo — habló Illumi saliendo de su escondite y haciendo que las agujas matarán a Shizuku. — Tú sabes cómo son los negocios. Yo camino junto al lado ganador, y durante estos casi dos meses los he visto actuar a ti y a Hisoka; y déjame decirte que has jugado de forma imprudente Chrollo, lo cual te está llevando a la ruina — dijo con calma. — A demás Hisoka me ofreció el triple si lograba separarte de tus Arañas. 

Honestamente no me sorprendió su actuar, desde un principio estuve consciente que, de ser necesario, él estaría del lado de Hisoka.

— ¿Dónde está Hisoka? — exigí.

— Se encuentra en el Theater Venue del segundo nivel — respondió. — ¡Ah Chrollo! Hisoka te envía un saludo — dijo mientras Kalluto salía detrás de él y lanzaba al piso las cabezas de Nobunaga y Franklin.

— ¡Illumi! — grité.

— No te equivoques Chrollo, Hisoka tuvo la suerte de encontrar a esos dos vagando solos por el barco — sonrió. — Y por lo fácil que los mató, es obvio que tus preciadas Arañas no eran tan especiales como creías.

— Bien — dije antes de dar media vuelta para ir en busca de Hisoka.

Tal y como dijo Illumi, Hisoka se encontraba en el Theater Venue.

— Mmm... Chrollo, yo esperaba hacer este encuentro en un par de días — habló mientras se acercaba a mi — Pero ya que es probable que el este barco no llegue a su destino. Me niego a perder la oportunidad de enfrentarnos por última vez.

— Ven cuando quieras Hisoka — dije, tratando de contener mi deseo de estrangularlo con mis propias manos.

— No sabes cómo moría por escuchar eso _Jefe_ — gritó mientras se abalanzó contra mi.

No cabía duda que Hisoka se había vuelto el triple de fuerte, por lo que me dificulta responder a una velocidad apropiada sus golpes y sólo gracias al uso de diversos hatsu robados, del Skill Hunter, logré esquivar y devolver parte los ataques que lanzaba con brutalidad. Era obvio que en esta ocasión, Hisoka no estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo con juegos para divertirse, él venía con el objeto en mente de "no cometer el mismo error que en nuestro última pelea" y asesinarme lo más rápido posible.

— Eres lento Chrollo, o será que me faltó entregarte todas las cabezas cercenadas de tus débiles Arañas para que te tomarás esto en serio — dijo con burla.

Sabía que solo trata a de provocarme, quería que sacara por completo mi instinto asesino para hacerme perder el control y, para mí desgracia, lo estaba logrando. Ese leve cambio en mis emociones fue un error casi fatal, pues Hisoka aprovechó mi distracción para acertar un corte mortal en mi abdomen, el cual no me cortó a la mitad sólo gracias a mis agudos reflejos.

— ¡Ah Chrollo! Te ves tan tentador aún así, cansado, desesperado, confundido y sin esa fría expresión de que tienes todo bajo control — hizo una pausa. — Sabes, solo tú logras ponerme en este estado de éxtasis, ya que seré el hombre que acabará con tu existencia.

No tenía tiempo para escuchar su palabrería barata, así que volví al ataque. La batalla siguió aunque no importaba con que tanto ímpetu arremetiera contra él, el daño que lograba provocarle parecían sólo pequeños rasguño. Comenzaba a desesperarme, lo que me hizo tener otro descuido que me mandó directo al suelo y cuando Hisoka se sentó sobre mí, noté la mirada de triunfo que adornaba su rostro. 

— No hay escapatoria, sólo déjame sentirte mío una última vez — dijo sin ocultar la excitación en su voz.

Y cuando estaba a punto de acertar su golpe final, el techo del teatro comenzó a derrumbarse, producto del pie de una enorme bestia, lo que me dio el tiempo suficiente para escapar del rango letal de mi oponente. Al incorporarme, traté de localizar a mi adversario, pero la criatura comenzó un ataque sin piedad contra el barco otra vez. Era obvio que el monstruo se había vuelto loco y su objetivo era hundirnos a todos.

Al no ver a Hisoka por ningún lado aproveché para escapar, tenía que llegar a la zona de los botes salvavidas dónde encontraría a mis arañas, necesitaba saber si los últimos tres seguían con vida. Pero al subir a la cubierta observé como una de las bestias Nen de los príncipes era devorada por un monstruo de dimensiones colosales. 

Mi objetivo estaba en la popa, pero el estribor era un verdadero infierno lleno de escombros, cadáveres y fuego, incluso varios miembros de la Asociación de Cazadores, los que no corrían despavoridos por el miedo, trataban de contener la catástrofe, pero nadie dentro del barco estaba preparando para algo como esto.

De repente una fuerte explosión me expulsó de la Ballena Negra y gracias a que envolví mi cuerpo en Nen no morí, aunque el impacto me creó varias contusiones.

En cuanto sentí el frío del agua y, como las impetuosas olas me arrastraban al fondo del mar, comprendí que tal vez era el momento de pagar por todos mis pecados. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice y tampoco tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar después, ya que durante toda mi vida he aceptado la cruz que me tocó cargar. 

Trato de enfocarme nuevamente en las voces que mis compañeros caídos y esta vez no soy capaz de escuchar absolutamente nada, ni siquiera el estrepitoso ruido de la tormenta llega a mis oídos; es probable que la pérdida de sangre haya comenzado a pasar factura en mi. Mientras me dejo abrazar por la Dama de Negro, pienso en que esta no es la forma en que quiero morir. ¡No puedo caer todavía! debo exterminar al hombre acabó con la Brigada Fantasma, debo hacerlo gritar de dolor por lo que nos hizo, vengar a Shalnark, Kortopi, Shizuku, Bonolenov, Machi, Phinx, Feitan, Nobunaga, Franklin, Uvogin y Pakunoda.

No debo morir hasta ver restablecido mi legado, demostrarle al mundo que existo y hacer que el nombre de Chrollo Lucilfer sea siempre recordado como el fundador de la Araña; y sobre todo, no puedo morir hasta que logre saciar esta sensación de vació que me carcome el alma desde el día que nací.

Yo sobreviviré.

* * *

**En algún lugar del Continente Oscuro**

Dentro de un gran salón un hombre joven de largo cabello verde se encontraba observando el movimiento de las estrellas, en ellas trataba de buscar la respuesta el mal que le había estado oprimiendo el pecho durante todo el día, ya que sólo en la soledad de la Torre de Star Hill el protector supremo de Hellaes podía conectar su magno Nen con las estrellas. 

A lo lejos, fue capaz de sentir como un fuerte cúmulo de energía se extinguió dentro de las profundidades del océano, pero por alguna extraña razón la sensación de que un peligro inminente se acercaba no lo dejaba en paz.

—Milo— llamó mediante su aura a uno de sus subordinados. —Preséntate en la sala de Athena de inmediato.

—En seguida Patriarca—. contestó una voz.

"Tengo un mal augurio de esto" pensó el hombre.

**Continuará…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inquisidores (1). Personas encargadas de buscar entre la basura objetos útiles o de valor y llevarlos Consejo de la Ciudad o venderlos en el mercado negro.
> 
> Ejecutores (2). Personas contratadas directamente por el Consejo de Ciudad Meteoro para realizar asesinatos y proteger la ciudad de amenazas.
> 
> Luxottecia: Ciudad donde se encuentra la base secreta de Chrollo.
> 
> Hellaes: Nombre regional del Continente Oscuro. Así le llaman las personas que viven en él.
> 
> Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer está historia.
> 
> Quiero agradecer a Arodnas por ser la beta de esta historia y sobre todo apoyarme desde el día uno con esta historia.
> 
> Nos vemos pronto.


	2. El Guardián de Sziré

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el Santuario, Shion le pide a Milo que vaya a investigar los sucesos en el Lago de Möbius. Mientras Chrollo, que sobrevivió al naufragio, es rescatado por un joven que lo llevara al pueblo de Sziré.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de autor: Sé que el mundo es aún muy confuso, sobre todo porque del Continente Oscuro (Hellaes, en este caso) se sabe muy poco en Hunter X Hunter; por lo que me tomado muchas libertades para hacerlo encajar con esta historia así que les dejo el link del mapa que cree (basándome en lo mostrado por Togashi) y así no sea tan confuso imaginarse por donde van a estar vagando los personajes. Cabe considerar que muchos lugares solamente van a salir como mención ya que se localizan muy lejos de donde se va a desarrollar la historia y tal vez en un futuro se agreguen nuevos lugares, eso el tiempo lo dirá.
> 
> cutt.ly/ByS4LTQ

**II. El guardián de Sziré**

**POV Milo de Escorpio**

Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo al hacer contacto con la fría ventisca que se adentra como un intruso al templo de escorpio. "Hoy será otra noche intranquila", pienso mientras trato de calmar la extraña opresión en el pecho que me está consumiendo. Al percatarme que este agudo dolor se hace cada vez más y más grande doy por sentado que no podré dormir. Han pasado décadas desde la última vez que me sentí así y sólo puedo rogarle al panteón que este presentimiento sea producto de mi imaginación; no obstante la esperanza murió cuando la voz del Patriarca Shion llegó a mi mente pidiendo que me presente en el recinto papal.

En cuanto entro al salón principal me percató de que ahí se encontraba Dohko.

— Así que Shion tambien te despertó a ti — comentó con su habitual alegría el caballero de Libra.

— Ojalá fuera así, pero no podía dormir. El ambiente está raro esta noche — dije con honestidad, simplemente es imposible mentirle al segundo hombre más longevo del Santuario.

— Si tú también tienes un mal presentimiento, significa que esto puede ser grave — habló poniendo un rostro serio.

— Sólo espero… — no pude terminar la oración ya que el movimiento de las gigantescas cortinas que cubren la entrada a la zona prohibida del Santuario, nos indicó que el Patriarca había llegado.

—Disculpen la demora — comentó mientras se sentaba en su trono.

— Los caballeros de Libra y Escorpio hemos acudido a su llamado, su Excelencia — dijimos al unísono mientras nos inclinamos ante su presencia.

— Sé que es muy tarde, pero algo fuera de lo común está sucediendo en el lago de Möbius, las estrellas me han permitido ver que una gran actividad de Nen despertó la furia de la quimera marina en la zona de Haefgufa*, y me preocupa que esa agitación de energía provoque a los monstruos acuáticos y calamidades cercanas al percance — hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando. — Milo me gustaría que fueras a investigar, junto a tu soldados, las áreas al norte y este del lago donde se encuentran Brion y Papu. Y averigüa si el guardián en Sziré* sabe algo al respecto.

— ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco Shion? — interrumpió Dohko. — Si las criaturas marinas están involucradas es seguro que aquello que las provocó esté muerto y descansando en el fondo del agua, sabes que ellas poseen un Nen titánico.

— Soy consciente de ello, pero estoy sumamente inquieto. Y realmente no deseo que algo proveniente del centro del lago vuelva a perturbar el equilibrio de Hellaes — dijo viéndonos a los dos. — Sabes a lo que me refiero Dohko.

— Entiendo — contestó el guardián de Libra con un tono triste en su voz.

— No se preocupe su Excelencia, entiendo la gravedad del asunto. Partiré lo antes posible.

— Te lo encargo Milo, y Dohko necesito que estés alerta en caso de que necesitemos ponernos en acción — informó el Patriarca.

— Comprendo.

— No los entretengo más. Y Milo ve con cuidado.

— Lo haré, gracias su Excelencia — conteste al despedirme.

En cuanto salimos del recinto papal, me dirijo junto a Dohko a la puerta de Céfiro, ubicado en el extremo oeste de las Doce Casas, donde el caballero de Libra, y custodio de la entrada cardinal, usa su Nen para abrir el portal que me llevará a la aldea de los santos de plata.

— Usaré los cuervos bicéfalo de Jamian para mantenerte al tanto de cualquier anormalidad — le informé a Dohko mientras me adentraba en la luz que despide la puerta de Céfiro.

— Sólo no hagas nada imprudente — comentó mi compañero al verme desaparecer.

Tan pronto como pongo un pie en la parte baja del Santuario me dirijo a buscar a los caballeros de Ofiuco y Cuervo para que me acompañen en esta misión. Una vez que están listos me dispongo informales los hechos y darles instrucciones de la misión.

— Debemos cubrir toda la rivera en la parte noreste del lago de Möbius así que nos dividiremos para hacerlo en el menor tiempo posible — indiqué. — Shaina recorre la costa al norte, desde los acantilados al poniente del Golfo de Sziré hasta el cabo en Chrysous*.

— De acuerdo — respondió ella con su habitual confianza.

— Jamian tu ve al litoral del oriente desde, la desembocadura del río hirviente que baja de la montaña de Sheerdal* hasta el límite con las cuevas de Limne*.

— Es más largo mi recorrido — se quejó él, pero al ver la sonrisa burlona de Shaina cambio de opinión, — será pan comido.

— Yo iré a ver a las calamidades y hablaré con la quimera humanoide del golfo de Sziré.

— Sí — ambos respondieron a la vez.

— Jamian manipula a dos de tus cuervos para seguirnos a Shaina y a mi, en caso de ser necesario.

— Será muy sencillo — presumió el hombre.

— No es una tarea complicada, así que de no haber ninguna amenaza, los veré en cinco días en el monolito del desierto de Sphyggein*, al centro del gigantesco mar de dunas negras que separa los territorios de Brion y Papu. — Mis dos compañeros asintieron con la cabeza.

— Si están listos. ¡En marcha! — ordené mientras dejábamos a toda velocidad el Santuario.

Corremos juntos durante medio día hasta que cada uno toma su respectivo camino. Mi primer destino es el bosque de Allepóu donde habita Brion, la calamidad más cercana al Santuario. Arribo al anochecer a la entrada del laberinto y, gracias al mortuorio silencio del boscaje, puedo asegurarme de que Brion está en completa calma.

Estaba a punto de retirarme cuando dos hombres llegaron a cerrarme el camino. Al parecer mi visita llamó la atención de los aldeanos de Allepóu, tribu encargada de custodiar el área, ya que el jefe se había tomado la molestia de enviar a sus súbditos más allegados.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí Escorpio? — me cuestionó al que reconocí como general de los soldados.

— Llevame con el jefe de tu aldea, sólo le diré a él lo que está sucediendo.

— Me temo que mi señor no te podrá atender — habló el otro hombre, a quien reconocí como el consejero de líder, — ya que se encuentra de viaje en este momento. Pero lo que sea que esté pasando puedes decírmelo a mí, estoy a cargo hasta su regreso.

Conocía al líder de Allepóu, un hombre quimera de gran conocimiento pero con una extraña fascinación por obtener los tesoros más codiciados del Hellaes, por lo que cada cierto tiempo dejaba su lugar de residencia para saciar su ambición, así que al no tener más opción. — De acuerdo. Al parecer algo inquietó a la bestia marina que vive en Haefgufa y el Patriarca teme que eso haya molestado a Brion y Papu.

— Ese hombre siempre está exagerando — se burló el consejero. — Como acabas de ver, nadie ha perturbado a Brion desde hace cincuenta años.

— Precisamente por ese incidente es que el Patriarca está tomando precauciones, aun no olvidamos que ninguno de los pueblos encargados de custodiar a las Cinco Calamidades hizo algo para evitar que los möebianos* causaran un gran lío.

— No esperábamos que fueran usuarios Nen tan hábiles — trató de justificarse el general.

— Su irresponsabilidad del pasado ya no importa. Sólo vine a ver que todo estuviera en orden — "eso no cambiaría lo ocurrido", pensé. — Cuando llegue su líder díganle que no descuide sus obligaciones — comenté antes de dar vuelta para retirarme, no valía la pena ponerme a discutir con esos dos.

— Maldito insolente — bramó el general.

— Déjalo ir. Recuerda que estamos en paz con el Santuario — escuché que lo detuvo el consejero, antes de que su voz se perdiera a lo lejos.

Al amanecer logro salir del bosque, donde me alcanza el cuervo que Jamian le había dado a Shaina. El ave traía una nota para informarme que ha encontrado a dos hombres y un bebé descansando cerca de los acantilados de la costa norte, al parecer habían sobrevivido a la incidente del lago y aunque los varones son usuario Nen no los calificó como amenaza; además Ofiuco suponía que iban camino a Sziré. Le agradecí por la información y le pedí que siguiera al pendiente de cualquier inconveniente.

Tardo dos día en cruzar las dunas negras de Sphyggein y escalar hasta la cumbre de la montaña Sheerdal, donde rodeado de varios géiser se encuentra la cueva que habita Papu, y al igual que con la calamidad anterior no había nada inusual. Por fortuna el líder quimera de esa región no estaba interesado en mi visita, lo cual agradecí, ya que no tenía ánimo para tratar a un sujeto tan desagradable como él.

Cuando llego a la base de la montaña, recibo al cuervo que Jamian envió para avisarme de dos grupos de sobrevivientes que también llegaron a Hellaes. El primero de ellos, conformado por dos hombres y un niño, estaban pasando la desembocadura del río hirviente, cerca de los volcanes de Valareuko*, y aparentaban ser fuerte. Al segundo equipo estaba a un día de distancia, el cual llegó al litoral del este, sobre la zona selvática de Arpsyia*, donde dos hombres y una mujer gravemente herida descansaban. Aunque ninguno de los grupos era una amenaza palpable, Jamian había puesto a un par de cuervos a seguirlos. Y, al igual que con Shaina, le pedí que me informara cualquier eventualidad.

Suelto un fuerte suspiro antes de ponerme en marcha hacia mi último destino, el golfo al noreste del lago de Möbius para visitar al guardián de Sziré.

* * *

**POV Chrollo Lucilfer**

No sé cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido desde que perdí el conocimiento, pero la resplandeciente y casi cegadora luz del sol sobre mi cabeza y el tranquilo vaivén de las olas chocando con la arena de playa me indica que al menos han pasado doce horas, si es que no estuve inconsciente durante días. Parece increíble que el agua esté en tal calma cuando lo último que recuerdo es la sensación de ser arrastrado por un poderoso tornado formado cuando la titánica bestia se sumergió.

Parece un milagro el que esté con vida, y tal vez lo sea, pero sé que sobreviví gracias a la ayuda de mis arañas, de alguna forma esperan que continúe mi lucha, ellos confían en que lograré cazar a Hisoka y cobre venganza por sus muertes. Jamás he sido un hombre de fé, el hecho de pensar que mi vida está delimitado por el capricho de un ser superior, me enferma más de lo que mi entumecido cuerpo me permite sentir.

Con calma trato de ponerme de pie, pero mis brazos y piernas no me responden, incluso noto que a pesar de que el sol está en su cenit no siento calor, tal vez se deba al mal estado en que me encuentro por las múltiples heridas que no han sanado. Cierro los ojos con la esperanza de que eso ayude a concentrarme y hacer uso del Nen que conservo, es irónico cómo intento inútilmente de aferrarme a la vida cuando jamás me importó morir, pero no me puedo dejar caer ahora. Logro ponerme boca abajo, esperando que de esta forma sea más sencillo incorporarme, cosa que no logro, pero al menos me permite comenzar a desplazarme.

Suelto un suspiro mientras doy un vistazo a la zona, a mi alrededor sólo puedo ver como las dunas blancas se extienden por kilómetros, al parecer encontrar agua o comida me será imposible. Comienzo a arrastrarme pues quedarme quieto sería aceptar mi derrota.

En algún momento debí de haber perdido el conocimiento, pues al abrir nuevamente los ojos veo como un grupo seis canes azules, del tamaño de un caballo, están rodeandome.

— Al parecer este sigue con vida, así que no te lo comas — escuché como un joven de largo cabello platinado le dijo a la bestia más grande que estaba olfateándome.

Trato de ponerme de pie nuevamente sin éxito, provocando que el joven suelte una risa burlona.

— Que patético — dijo con ironía. — Aunque debo admitir que, para ser un moribundo, llegar hasta aquí debió requerir coraje, o tal vez sólo eres un estúpido con suerte.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Intruso, vendrás con nosotros. Te llevaremos ante el señor de Sziré, estoy seguro que estará interesado en escuchar qué fue lo que hizo enojar a su amigo — contestó ignorando por completo mi cuestionamiento.

— ¿Quién eres? — repetí.

— No estás en posición de preguntar nada möebiano, sólo agradece que tuviste la suerte de llegar al territorio custodiado por mi señor, si hubieras encallado en los límites de Chrysous o Limne sus bestias ya te habrían eliminado — contestó mientras le hacía una seña al canino de mayor tamaño para que se acostara.

— ¿Por qué tú señor es diferente? — hablé mientras el joven me cargaba para acomodarme bocabajo sobre el lomo de su bestia.

— Ya te dije que no hables. Estás más muerto que vivo, así que ahorra toda la energía. Necesito que llegues con vida con mi señor — gruñó mientras montaba al animal para poder sostenerme y así comenzar la marcha.

Aunque sentía la mente nublada, podía deducir que lo mejor era guardar mis preguntas para después, sí es que no quería terminar siendo la cena. Por el leve aroma a carne muerta que el chico despedía, era un indicativo de que los hombres forman parte de su dieta. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a durar este viaje así que me dispuse a dormir, ya que el movimiento del animal corriendo me produjo mareo.

El sonido de varias voces me despierta. Me cuesta trabajo abrir los ojos pero me sentía agradecido por la escasa luz del lugar que me había permitido adaptarme rápidamente al entorno y no agravó el dolor de mi cabeza. Estaba recargado sobre el lomo del canino, que yacía en el piso de mármol de lo que asemeja ser un templo, o fue lo que pude deducir al ver grandes pilares adornando lo que parecía ser una cámara central. A pocos metros el joven que me salvó discutía con un varón de cabello castaño. Al parecer, ninguno se había dado cuenta de mi estado de consciencia, así que cierro los ojos para tratar de enfocarme en su voz. Además de que era probable que me desmayara nuevamente a causa del cansancio.

— ¿Qué te hemos dicho de meter a esa bestia aquí? — se quejó el castaño cuya voz dejaba ver el desagrado de tener al inmenso animal descansando como si de un perro hogareño se tratara.

— Mis lobos son más educados de lo que piensas, Dubhe — se defendió la voz del joven que me trajo. — Además no tenía donde dejarlo.

— Eso no ya importa, ¿quién ese ese hombre? — preguntó el tal 'Dubhe'.

— Lo encontré desmayado en la costa rumbo al norte, a una hora de aquí — informó. — Es un möebiano que sobrevivió a la ira del Kraken.

— Ya veo, entonces con él son trece los náufragos vivos que llegaron hasta aquí. Una Nereida vino hace un par de horas a informarle a nuestro señor que a lo largo de las costas norte y este se encuentran doce möebianos con vida, entre una centena de cuerpos más flotando en el lago. — dijo el castaño.

— Vaya parece que el Kraken está perdiendo su toque si dejo tantos vivos — se burló mi rescatador.

— Te equivocas, Isaac sigue siendo implacable con aquellos seres malvados que intentan perturbar la paz en su territorio — habló una nueva voz. — Sólo que ese hombre y los demás sobrevivientes no son personas con un uso de Nen promedio. ¿O me equivoco? — al pronunciar esa frase sentí una fuerte mirada que me observaba fijamente.

Al verme descubierto abro los ojos y me percato de que los dos hombres me estaban viendo y, varios pasos detrás de ellos, se encontraba de pie un joven de cabello lila.

— Señor Sorrento. Encontré a este möebiano en la costa — dijo Alioth con gran energía mientras se arrodillaba ante el recién llegado. — Pensé que este hombre podría darnos información sobre lo que hizo molestar al pacífico señor Isaac.

— Thetis me puso al tanto del altercado de hace dos noches — dijo Sorrento.— Aunque me gustaría conocer el por qué transportaban bestias tan peligrosas como esas. ¿Tú sabes algo al respecto möebiano?

— ¿Quién eres tú? y ¿dónde estoy? — pregunté.

— Que descortés de mi parte. Soy Sorrento de Sirena, guardián de las tierras en la costa noreste del gran lago de Möbius. Te encuentras en mi templo en el pueblo guerrero de Sziré. — dijo el joven de cabello lila — Y, ya que estas dentro de mi hogar, me gustaría saber ¿quién eres?

— Chrollo Lucilfer — respondí tan claro como pude.

— Bien — comentó antes de dirigirse a Alioth. — Ayuda a Chrollo a asearse y a tratar sus heridas, por favor. Me gustaria platicar con él, si es que sobrevive — ordenó antes de dar la vuelta y perderse entre las columnas del templo.

— ¿Por qué yo? — se quejó Alioth.

— Porque tú lo trajiste aquí. Si no querías responsabilidades debiste dejarlo morir en las dunas. — contestó Dubhe antes de seguir a Sorrento.

— Maldición — bramó. — Vamos Jinx — le indicó al lobo, que de inmediato se puso de pie y me llevó en dirección opuesta por donde habían desaparecido sus compañeros.

A paso lento, Alioth me lleva hasta lo que parecían ser el claustro del templo donde viven algunos soldados, ya que en el patio había visto a tres hombres paseando despreocupadamente. Durante todo el trayecto a los baños, Alioth no dejó de recriminar que un guerrero de élite como él tuviera que rebajarse a cuidar de un moribundo. Al entrar al balneario me sienta sobre una banca de piedra caliza cercana a una gran terma con agua caliente y con desgano me ayuda a quitarme la ropa. Toda estaba dura y en algunas partes se había pegado a mi piel, a causa del agua salada y la sangre. Con brusquedad comienza a tallar para quitar la arena y la sangre, hasta que se diluye fácilmente con el agua caliente que toma de la bañera.

— ¡¿Cómo es que sigues con vida? Casi te partieron por la mitad! — exclamó al ver con atención mi abdomen mientras lo limpiaba con más agua. — Y el que no esté cicatrizado no es nada bueno.

Al ver su rostro, que reflejaba entre repulsión y miedo, me doy cuenta que estaba peor de lo que pensaba.

— No lo sé — contesté honestamente.

— ¿Crees que puedas mantener tu Nen como hasta ahora? Iré por material para desinfectar tu abdomen. No me gusta nada lo que veo — me ayudó a acostarme.

— Sí.

— Esto no va a ser nada agradable para ninguno de los dos — dijo antes de irse.

Cierro e lo ojos tratando de relajarme pues el vapor del lugar comenzaba a asfixiarme. No sé cuánto tiempo tardó en regresar pero, cuando volvió a la habitación, pude ver que cargaba una canasta con vendas y varios líquidos para hacer una curación; además de estar acompañado del joven de cabello rosa.

— Así que este es el möebiano que está causando tanto revuelo — habló con superioridad el acompañante. — Es un pobre diablo. No vale la pena revisarlo, desde aquí puedo ver que está más cerca del mundo de los muertos que de éste, y tú también deberías saberlo por el aroma a cadáver que despide.

— Megrez, el señor Sorrento dijo que le gustaría hablar con él y eres el único con la habilidad de sanar en Sziré — le refutó comenzando a aplicar algún tipo de antiséptico, el cual ardía sobre mi piel.

— Y eso me da el derecho de decidir a quién tratar y a quién no — dijo con burla. — Él no es uno de los nuestros, además ya deberías conocer que sólo curo a quienes tienen esperanza de sobrevivir; y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Limpiar sus heridas igual que a tus bestias cuando se rompen una pata o se muerden entre sí, es una pérdida de tiempo.

— Me lo encargó el señor Sorrento — gruñó sin descuidar su labor.

Debo admitir que era bastante hábil, tal vez no tanto como Machi y sus agujas Nen, pero si lo que había dicho Megrez era verdad, lidiar con mis heridas debía ser sencillo a comparación de tratar un lobo herido. En cierta parte me recordaba a Uvogin, aunque su apariencia fuera ruda, Alioth era una persona bastante simple e incomprendida.

— Toma ponle esto — habló mientras le daba un frasco con un líquido rosa dentro, el cual sacó de su túnica. — No lo curará, pero detendrá unas horas la propagación de la infección que tiene en esa herida y bajará su fiebre un poco.

— Gracias — comentó sorprendido Alioth.

— Aunque insisto en que pierdes el tiempo, él se está pudriendo por dentro. Aquí no podemos hacer nada, tal vez el Santuario o en Allepóu habría una posibilidad, lo único que lograrás es prolongar su agonía — se quejó Megrez. — Es una mala costumbre de Sorrento, a veces no sé si lo hace por qué de verdad quiere ayudar o simplemente es su forma de entretenimiento.

— No hables así de él.

— Sólo digo la verdad, un ser como él encuentra divertida la desgracia ajena — dijo mientras daba la vuelta para salir del baño. — Bueno son sólo suposiciones mías.

— No le hagas caso a Megrez, le gusta hablar demás — trató de confortarme mientras comenzaba a aplicar un poco del líquido rosa sobre mi herida, el cual se sentía tibio.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — me causó curiosidad que, el hombre que se quejó tanto por tener que cuidarme, de un momento a otro lo hiciera con tanta dedicación.

— Tú siempre cuestionas todo. Ya lo dije. Lo hago porque el Señor Sorrento lo pidió — contestó de mala gana.

— Fingiré que te creo, así que, gracias por lo que haces.

— Mejor cállate, si no quieres que me detenga y le de tu cuerpo a mis lobos — gritó al ver que descubrí su teatro.

— No lo harías. Tu amigo lo dijo, me estoy pudriendo; así que dudo sentarle bien a la dieta de tus animales — dije con sorna. — Pero gracias.

— Para estar moribundo hablas mucho — comentó poniendo fin a nuestra conversación.

Alioth tenía razón estaba hablado de más, tal vez se deba a que la tibieza del líquido calmaba levemente el dolor, aunque el cuerpo lo seguía sintiendo sumamente pesado. Me intrigaba saber qué era el contenido del frasco rosa, ya que, si había logrado ayudarme, valía la pena robar un poco para después. No obstante, mis pensamientos murieron cuando un gran ardor en mi vientre se comenzó a extender. Era como si me estuvieran quemando las entrañas, el dolor era tan grande que sólo me dejé envolver por la oscuridad.

El sonido de una suave melodía me despierta y, al abrir los ojos, veo que me encontraba recostado en la mullida cama de una celda. Trato de levantarme pero el cuerpo me dolía como si hubiera recibido una paliza. No me había sentido así, desde la época en que Franklin y Pakunoda me entrenaron para el uso del Nen. No obstante, y a pesar del dolor, soy capaz de moverme con menor dificultad.

— Si yo fuera tú no haría eso — dijo una voz que resonó por todo el lugar.

Cuando busco a mi interlocutor, encuentro a Sorrento viéndome fijamente por fuera de mi prisión.

— Tu herida en el abdomen sigue abierta, Fenrir no pudo suturar, ya que de hacerlo morirías más rápido — comentó.

— ¿Fenrir? — hablé sin pensar.

Rió — Claro, seguro sólo escuchaste su nombre como guardián, Alioth. Mis guerreros son muy formales. Pero eso no tiene importancia en este momento. Lo que realmente me impresiona es la suerte que tienes, Chrollo Lucilfer — dijo con fingido asombro. — Mira que sobrevivir a la furia del Kraken, estar dos días flotando en el agua y, aún así, llegar con vida hasta mi pueblo. Es una gran hazaña.

— Honestamente pensé que moriría en la tormenta en el mar.

— Tal vez tu dios te ayudó a llegar hasta aquí — observó fijamente mi tatuaje en la frente — No, tú no aparentas ser de los que cree en alguna deidad. Tal vez algún demonio al que le hayas vendido tu alma — comentó mostrando una leve sonrisa.

— No pensé que en el Continente Oscuro creyeran en esas patrañas — contesté.

— Te sorprendería conocer en todo lo que creemos, y todo lo que consideramos patraña aquí en Hellaes — hizo una pausa. — Pero no estoy aquí para hablar sobre religión, vine a saciar mi curiosidad. ¿Qué sabes sobre las bestias y criaturas que viajaban en el barco en el que viajabas?

No me gustaba el hecho de ser interrogado pero sabía que, en mi posición y estado, no sería capaz de hacer nada contra Sorrento; que detrás de su apariencia frágil expedía un aura aterradora, como si fuera algo más que un simple líder de pueblo.

— De acuerdo. Ninguna de esas bestias me pertenecía, todas ellas eran propiedad de los príncipes del reino de Kakin. El rey de ese lugar hizo pelear a sus catorce hijos entre sí para elegir a un heredero, y la batalla que inquietó al Kraken fue suscitada por los dos últimos que quedaban en pie; a quienes no les importó destruir el navío con tal de lograr el trono.

— Al parecer el hambre de poder es algo que se ha mantenido en común entre ustedes los möebianos y nosotros los hellaicos* — comentó con ironía. — Y ¿qué me dices del cargamento de los huevos de hormiga quimera? Cientos de ellos viajaban en la parte más baja del barco.

— No era algo de mi interés, pero escuché hablar de ellos en una ocasión, y sólo sé que un ex-líder de la Asociación de Cazadores los llevaba de contrabando. El porqué de su intención lo desconozco.

— ¿Asociación de Cazadores? — preguntó.

— Es una organización que regula a hombres y mujeres que dedican su vida y habilidades a encontrar toda clase de tesoros valiosos, criaturas inimaginables, criminales peligroso, civilizaciones antiguas, entre muchas otras cosas; además de tener acceso a información clasificada — cité brevemente a Shalnark, que nos sermoneaba para que todos en la araña obtuvieramos una licencia de cazador.

— Conozco un poco sobre ellos. Hace algunas décadas varios grupos de cazadores llegaron a Hellaes y con sus actos egoístas causaron bastante caos aquí.

— ¿Qué hacías dentro del barco?

— Planeaba robar los tesoros de la realeza y las mafias que viajaban en él, junto con mi grupo. Pero ellos murieron en el naufragio — "o los que habían sobrevivido al ataque de Hisoka", pensé.

Sorrento me miró fijamente. — Puedo ver que no mientes.

— ¿Por qué te interesan mis intenciones?

— Curiosidad — dijo viendo hacia su derecha y haciendo una seña con su mano. — Además, es hora de que te alimentes.

Al abrir la puerta de la celda, deja pasar a una joven castaña que cargaba algo que parecía ser una sopa.

— Aunque te advierto que, dada tu condición, no será algo sustancioso. Sólo servirá para hidratarte y pasarte algunos nutrientes.

La joven se sienta en la cama con cuidado y comienza a alimentarme. La "comida", es una especie de batido que no sabe a nada. Tal y como dijo Sorrento sólo era algo para evitar que muriera por inanición. Aunque no tenía hambre admito que el alimento me hacía sentir un poco mejor. Al terminar, la joven sale de la prisión despidiéndose de su señor.

— ¿Por qué me ayudas?

Mi pregunta parece sorprender a Sorrento, que seguramente esperaba un agradecimiento.

Soltó un suspiro. — Me intriga saber las motivaciones que te mantiene con vida. Incluso muchos de mis guerreros más poderosos habrían caído ante tus circunstancias. Así que dime, ¿por qué quieres sobrevivir?

— Para vengarme del hombre que asesinó a mis camaradas — contesté con la verdad.

Estoy vivo porque sé que Hisoka también lo está, les había prometido que no descansaría hasta matarlo con mis propias manos.

— Es muy triste, y muy estúpido, dedicar lo que te queda de tiempo a la venganza. Sólo adelantarás lo inevitable, — hizo otra pausa para estudiarme. — Aunque presiento que eso es algo con lo que has lidiado toda tu vida.

Realmente me sorprendía lo observador que era.

— Desde que nací la muerte me ha acompañado a todos lados.

— Y, ¿no crees que tu objetivo ya se cumplió? Si tu enemigo viajaba en el mismo barco es probable que ya esté muerto. Y tú no tardarás en acompañarlo.

— Sé que está vivo. Y, aunque sólo cuente con días, lo encontraré y le haré pagar por todo.

Sorrento soltó una leve risa. — Lamento romper tus ilusiones, pero Hellaes puede llegar a ser un lugar terrible para los möebianos. Entre monstruos y zonas sumamente hostiles, es un milagro que un hombre sano sobreviva para regresar a su parte del mundo.

— Si es que ustedes no nos matan antes, ¿no es verdad? O, ¿por qué atacaron el barco?

— El guardián de Haefgufa, al igual que yo, es uno de los protectores más pacíficos del lago de Möbius, pero su navío transportaban monstruos peligrosos. Por ello, mi compañero tomó la decisión de eliminarlos y así evitar que una catástrofe entrará a Hellaes — explicó. — Nosotros no tenemos nada contra ustedes, al contrario. Si existen muchos más seres como yo, es para evitar que grandes monstruos o desastres los destruyan — habló con severidad.

— Entonces ¿me vas a dejar encerrado hasta que muera sólo para protegerme?

— Si lo deseas sí, serían sólo un par de días, o una semana a lo mucho. Pero dudo que tú quieras eso — dijo viéndome fijamente. — Ya es de noche, mañana al amanecer vendré a liberarte; así que descansa. Necesitarás fuerza para tu venganza.

Sorrento toma su flauta y comienza a tocar. La música es tan relajante que, de inmediato, me hace caer en un profundo sueño.

Despierto cuando la luz del sol comenzaba a ser molesta, me sentía sumamente confundido y no me podía mover. Lo cual significaba que el efecto del líquido rosa había pasado. Trato de enfocarme y, al buscar a mi alrededor, me sorprendo al encontrar a Alioth sentado en el piso de la celda.

— Que bueno que despiertas, ya comenzaba a aburrirme — dijo con fastidio. — El señor Sorrento me pidió que te ayude con tu curación, te alimente y te aliste para partir.

— Qué amable de su parte — respondí tan claro como lo seco de mi garganta me lo permitió.

— Debiste agradarle. De no ser así no me habría vuelto a enviar contigo, cuando ya cumplí mi penitencia — comentó mientras comenzaba a quitar las vendas que cubrían mi abdomen para revisar mi estado.

Al igual que ayer, desinfectó mis heridas y me aplicó el líquido rosa pero, por fortuna, el dolor no hizo que me desmayara en esta ocasión. En cuanto me pongo de pie Alioth me entrega algunas prendas de ropa, que son bastante sencillas y holgadas, lo cual me permite esconder con facilidad el frasco con el líquido rosa.

— Bien, ya sólo falta que comas para por fin librarme de tí — dijo al entregarme el mismo batido del día anterior.

— Gracias. Por cierto, ¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas? — comenté mientras comienzo a comer.

— Tú siempre estás preguntando — comentó con fastidio.

— Ayer, tu amigo Megrez dijo que había dos lugares donde posiblemente podrían curarme. ¿Cómo puedo llegar a ellos?

— Fenrir, yo le explico — habló Sorrento, quien en esta ocasión entró a la celda. — Allepóu es un pueblo al norte de aquí, los seres que viven ahí son expertos en plantas, lo que les ha dado la habilidad de curar cualquier enfermedad. Pero no comparten su secretos medicinales con nadie, a no ser que le ofrezcas un valioso tesoro a su líder.

Pienso que cabe una pequeña posibilidad, ya traía conmigo muchos tesoros que obtuve de mi último golpe. Tal vez varios de ellos podrían serme de ayuda.

— Por desgracia él se encuentra de viaje en este momento. Pasó cerca de aquí hace tres meses y los rumores dicen que está en un pueblo al sur Hellaes, por lo que te adelanto que sus subordinados no te ayudarán — hizo una pausa para ver mi reacción. — El otro sitio es el Santuario, también se localiza al norte sobre la isla flotante de Ainer. Se dice que ahí existe un lugar sagrado llamado la Fuente de Athena, que es capaz de curar toda enfermedad.

— Y, ¿ellos tampoco comparten su lugar santo con nadie? — lo interrumpí.

— En efecto — rió. — Pero será más sencillo que ellos accedan a curarte. Se creen los protectores de todo Hellaes — respondió a mi pregunta. — El verdadero problema, en ambos sitios, radica en que se encuentran muy lejos de aquí. A Fenrir, que se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud, le tomaría en llegar a Allepóu un día y medio; mientras que al Santuario aproximadamente tres días, si corre sin detenerse.

Eso no sonaba tan lejos, sin embargo la sonrisa burlona de Sorrento me avisaba que había algo más.

— Pero, considera que mis guerreros pueden moverse tres veces más ràpido que la velocidad del sonido.

Eso era increíblemente rápido. Si no estuviera herido, y sólo usando todo mi Nen, tal vez sería capaz de alcanzar esa velocidad; aunque fuera por unas horas. Lo que significa que, en mi condición actual, intentar llegar a cualquiera de eso dos lugares es imposible.

— Entiendo — respondí. No tenía sentido emprender una búsqueda sin futuro.

Y al parecer Sorrento notó lo que estaba pensando. — Me llegó el rumor de que tres habitantes del Santuario están recorriendo los alrededores, para asegurarse de que el altercado en el lago no haya causado problemas con los monstruos que viven cerca — informó Sorrento con despreocupación. — No sé si vendrán aquí, pero cabe la posibilidad de que te encuentres con uno de ellos si vas en su dirección.

— ¿Podrías indicarme hacía a dónde tengo que ir?

— Te indicaré el camino, cuando termines de comer. — contestó Sorrento.

Si existe una pequeña oportunidad debo intentarlo. Sobre todo porque Hisoka no es alguien a quien debe volver a tomar a la ligera.

**Continuará…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario del capítulo:
> 
> Hellaes: Nombre regional del Continente Oscuro. Así le llaman las personas que viven en él.
> 
> Haefgufa: Zona acuática, se localiza dentro el lago de Möbius en el lado este.
> 
> Sziré: Golfo al noreste del Lago de Möbius dentro del Continente Oscuro. / Nombre de un pueblo costero.
> 
> Chrysous: Cabo ubicado al norte del lago de Möbius en el Continente Oscuro. / Nombre de un pueblo costero.
> 
> Limne: Cueva ubicada en la costa sureste del lago de Möbious en el Continente Oscuro. / Nombre de un pueblo costero.
> 
> Sphyggein: Desierto ubicado entre las montañas dónde vive Papu y el bosque del laberinto de Brion en el Continente Oscuro.
> 
> Allepóu: Bosque donde vive Brion al norte del Continente Oscuro. Nombre del pueblo que custodia a Brion.
> 
> Sheerdal: Cadena de montañas donde vive Papu, al noreste del Continente Oscuro. Nombre del pueblo que custodia a Papu.
> 
> Valereuko: Serie de volcanes ubicados en la costa este del Lago de Möbius dentro del Continente Oscuro.
> 
> Arpsyia: Selva al sureste del Lago de Möbius dentro del continente oscuro.
> 
> Ainer: Montaña sobre la que se encuentra el Santuario.
> 
> Möebianos: Termino utilizado para referirse a las personas que habitan en la zona centro del lago de Möbius.
> 
> Hellaicos: Termino utilizado para referirse a las personas y seres que habitan en Hellaes, el Continente oscuro.
> 
> Nota de autor: Antes que nada quiero agradecerte por seguir este loco experimento de fusionar Saint Seiya y Hunter X Hunter, pero la verdad es que me estoy divirtiendo mucho al hacerlo. De igual forma quiero agradecer a Arodnas quien me pone los pies sobre la tierra, cada que mi mente vuela de más, y me ayuda como beta del fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por tomarte un tiempo para leer esta historia.
> 
> Quiero agradecer a mi amiga Arodnas por ser la beta de este fic y por apoyarme desde que está loca idea salió de mi cabeza.
> 
> No te olvides de dejar un comentario y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
